Kiss Me
by Jasaiya Hawkins
Summary: Ino, Kiba, Sakura, and Shino conspire together to get Naruto and Hinata together. But the results go way past their expectations. Very touchy feely. NaruHina oneshot. Let me know what you all think. This is for all the NaruHina fans out there.


Grr, this site is annoying me at the moment. A few things to say before I start. This is a NaruHina oneshot. I am feeling no inspiration to write my other story so I will do this in the hopes of my writing spirit being perked up. And I had to restart since when I saved the original document to check on something and went back to it a little while, all my documents would show except that one that I needed to see! Jeez. That is ticking me off severely at the moment. I still can't access that document. BTW, this happens during Shippuuden.

--

It was a rare sight that was seen that day. Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno were getting along perfectly. Yes, they had always been friends. But that friendship had often taken the form of rivalry, always competing to see who could best the other. This morning however was a totally different case. Not only were they not throwing insults back and forth at each other, they were actually happy to be working togethor on some important problem.

"Hinata just needs a little confidence boost," Ino pointed out. "It's Naruto who's gonna make this hard. How is this plan gonna work if he doesn't actually accept that the feelings he has for Hinata are more than the feelings of a mere friend? He doesn't often get called a knucklehead for no reason."

"You'll have to deal with him though," Sakura said. "I just don't have the patience to deal with him. Plus he still thinks he likes me, and I can tell he doesn't. I would just serve as a distraction. That and I know Naruto better than you. I can advise Hinata much better than you."

"True, true," Ino agreed. "You have a point though. My question is this. How do we get them togethor after we convince them both? Because if they don't meet up somehow, then this whole plan will go to waste. And this really needs to happen, for both their sake's."

Kiba grinned nearby, having heard the entire conversation. "Maybe we should ask Kiba and Shino for advice too. They were Hinata's team when we were genin. They both know her better than we do." This had come from Sakura. Kiba sauntered over to the two girls and made himself known. He didn't want to startle them. Sakura had a tendency to lash out when startled. And having seen her punch Naruto enough he knew to avoid her punches at all cost.

"Let Shino and I help," Kiba asked. "We are trying to get those two together too. Let's work together on this."

"Cha! Sounds like a plan," Sakura said enthusiastically. "So, what do you guys think? I take it you heard everything."

"Let me handle Naruto. Ino, maybe you should prepare a date for them. Hinata loves waterfalls, so if you could arrange a romantic picnic near that waterfall in the center of the forest, that would be awesome. Shino should be with me. It may take two people to wake Naruto up. Sakura, you still take care of Hinata. Give her a makeover if you must, but make even prettier than she already is."

"Kiba, do you like Hinata too?" Ino asked curiously. Kiba nodded and blushed. "But you're respecting her wishes aren't you?"

"Hinata will be happier with Naruto. As long as she's happy, that's all I really care about," Kiba admitted. "And as much as I want her to like me, I would only make her unhappy. No, she loves Naruto." He shook his head. "Anyway, when Hinata is ready, bring her to the site and tell her to wait. Tell her that Naruto has a surprise for her if you must. But keep her there. Shino and I will get Naruto there after cleaning him up a bit as well."

"Then let's start this," Sakura said triumphantly. "Operation Find True Love starts now." The four them each put a hand in the center and swore to get them togethor. Then they split off to go do their own tasks.

--

"Hinata, wait up!" Sakura called out quickly as she spotted Hinata walking down the street. "I need to talk to you." Hinata paused and allowed Sakura to catch up. "I've been looking for you. How would you feel about a date with Naruto?"

"M-m-m-e?" Hinata stammered, pointing to herself. "Naruto hasn't shown any interest in me at all. I don't think he even likes me." Her head went down sadly. But she quickly brought it back up with a smile. "B-but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up. One d-day I will prove myself to him. Then he'll notice me."

"Hinata, Naruto doesn't recognize love when he feels it. Ino and I have watched him. His behavior around you recently has shown more then the friends type of feeling. We have some people talking to him now to make him realize this. We want you two to be happy. So we're playing match makers between you two," Sakura answered cheerfully. "Will you give this a chance? Besides, Naruto was already proud of you. You've proved yourself as a shinobi in his eyes. Now you need to convince him that you're the only girl for him."

"I can't," Hinata insisted. "Besides, he needs someone who is strong both physically and emotionally by his side. I simply can't do that." Sakura guided her to another nearby park.

"Hinata, give this a chance," Sakura asked sweetly. "I remember your fight with Neji during the chuunin exam. I was standing near Naruto then. He was so amazed with how much you had grown. And when he cheered you on, you became even more fierce. I also remember when he came back from that mission with you when you guys went to find that wierd bug. He was so busy talking about you, about how amazing and awesome you were, that his mind was on something other than training and ramen. Don't say you're not good enough. If you can get his mind off ramen and training, well, that's something that's almost impossible. You _are _good enough."

"Y-you really think so?" Hinata asked hesitantly. Sakura nodded encouragingly. Hinata took a deep breathe to steady herself mentally. "Then tell me what I have to do." Sakura grinned and whooped.

"Then it's time for me to help you get ready for your date," Sakura told her. "Your place or mine? I have make up with me. We just need your clothes since you're a different size than me."

"We can go to my place," Hinata answered, getting up from the swing she had sat herself down on. Smiling, Sakura and Hinata made their way to Hinata's place. _Please, let this work _Hinata silently prayed. _Let Naruto return my feelings. Don't let all of this be a waste of time and effort. Please, if anyone hears this, let it end with both of us happy in each other's arms._

_--_

"Naruto's this way," Kiba stated as he neared some of the more deserted parts of Konoha. "He's really nervous about something. I can hear his pulse racing from here." They followed the trail until Akamaru stopped and looked upward with a whine. "Up on the roof?" Kiba asked. Akamaru barked softly. "Right. Sorry, I know you want to be there. But the roof might not be able to hold your weight. Stay down here and bark if you need anything."

Akamaru barked softly again. "Sorry about this," Shino said softly as he absentmindedly scratched the huge dog's neck. Then Shino walked up the wall of the building with Kiba, spotting a bright spot of blonde hair nearby in front of him. Kiba was already next to him trying to get Naruto's attention.

"Naruto." No answer. Naruto was still lost in his thoughts. "Naruto!" Kiba half yelled, startling the blonde so badly he nearly rolled off the roof. Kiba caught him by the scruff of his jacket and stabilized him. "We need to talk."

"Not right now. I'm thinking," Naruto said quietly. Kiba sat down by Naruto.

"Are you thinking about Hinata?" Kiba asked. Naruto blushed, but nodded. "What is it? I used to be her teammate, so I understand her really well."

Naruto fumbled for the words. "It's kinda hard to explain," Naruto said sheepishly. "To start with, I remember her from our academy days. At the time, I only thought of her as a wierd girl, who wasn't particularly strong. But then we started getting missions together. As I started to notice her showing the drive to change, I cheered her on. And she really did grow so much stronger. She was no longer a weird girl. I bumped her up to a close friend and strong ally. And then there was the chuunin exam."

"And?" Kiba prompted. Naruto blushed even harder. "Go on. Don't stop."

"I began to notice that my feelings for her were subtly changing after her fight with Neji," Naruto continued. "When I used to think of who I wanted to impress, it was always Sakura. But lately Hinata has been on my mind more than anything. I no longer chase after Sakura. Now I want to..want to...it's too embarrassing." His face went down into his arms. "Why must girls be so confusing?" Naruto gave a mighty groan.

"What do you want to do?" Shino inquired.

"When I let my mind wander, it turns to Hinata. She haunts my dreams. And now when she's around, I get nervous and my mind goes blank. Then suddenly I want to impress her, make her acknowledge me. My daydreams consist of me going out with Hinata, walking hand in hand with her, kissing her. I no longer like Sakura. Now I understand it was never really Sakura I loved. It's Hinata. But I don't know how to tell her." Kiba smiled.

"I know a good way," Kiba suggested. Naruto looked up expectantly. "Hinata always loved you. Sakura is getting her ready for a date with you at this moment. Let us help you get ready for the date. We can give you some pointers. What do you say?"

"Really?" Naruto asked. Kiba nodded. "This will make her happy?" This time Shino nodded. "Then let's do this." Kiba grinned.

"Then let's do this," Kiba told him. "Naruto, you're getting a makeover!"

--

"Hinata, we're done," Ino pronounced happily. Sakura had gotten Hinata ready and taken her to the waterfall Kiba had mentioned. Ino was already there setting up a picnic lunch. Ino had then helped Hinata do tiny little braid from her bangs, pulling them around the back and fastening the ends from both sides togethor with hair pins. "You look beautiful. Naruto would have to be blind to miss you like this." Hinata blushed. Sakura had put light make up on her and dressed her in one of her summer dresses with a pair of low heels. The shoes were Sakura's, and had long strings that criss crossed back and forth around her legs until they clasped togethor at the knees.

"Do you know when Naruto will arrive?" Hinata inquired nervously.

"Shino and Kiba said they would handle him," Sakura promised. "He should be here anytime." As Sakura spoke, a loud barking was heard, making all the birds that had settled in the trees scatter. "That sounds like Akamaru. We'll wait with you here until they arrive. Then it's all you and Naruto." Ino and Sakura congratulated themselves on a job well done.

"Sakura, Ino, you guys ready?!" Kiba shouted loudly. "We have a special someone here to meet with Hinata." Hinata eeped and blushed rose red as Kiba and Naruto rode into the clearing on Akamaru's back. "He's all ready. We'll give you two girls a ride back into town. Hinata, Naruto, have fun," Kiba ordered playfully as Naruto got off. He helped both Ino and Sakura up. Then they were gone, leaving Naruto and Hinata completely alone.

"N-n-naruto," Hinata stammered as she took in Naruto's appearance. Kiba had told Naruto to put on a pair of black pants and a white short sleeved button up shirt. It was left not tucked in. His hair had been left in it's usual spiky style. "Y-you look very nice."

"Here," Naruto said quickly, handing her a bouquet of wild flowers as he got closer to her. "I-I got these in town for you. You also look beautiful. I'll just go out and say it. I've liked you as someone who is more than a friend ever since I saw your determination at the chuunin exam. But until Kiba and Shino gave me some good advice, I was unsure of what to do." Hinata gasped. "It's ok if you don't return the feelings. But I wanted you to know that from the bottom of my heart!"

"Sit down," Hinata told him. "Ino went through much trouble to arrange this picnic lunch for us." Naruto sat down. "And I've always liked you too. But you were always so focused on Sakura. I didn't even know I registered in your sight until today. So let's enjoy this picnic together, s-shall we?" Soon enough, they were standing by the water's edge with their shoes off, letting the water flow around their ankle's.

"Hinata, will you go out with me?" Naruto finally asked. Hinata turned to him with a joyous expression. She walked closer to him and opened her mouth to answer. Which was when she slipped on some of the silt under their feet. She instinctively reached out to Naruto. Naruto barely caught her in time, but both went into the water anyway. Naruto hit the water first. He shielded Hinata from any harm and pulled her head above the water so she could breathe.

"I'm so sorry!" Hinata exclaimed as Naruto stood her on her feet, up to her waist in water. "Are you okay? Jeez, I'm so clumsy. It's all my fault. I've ruined everything." Hinata looked close to tears. Naruto felt alarmed at this and brushed her long raven hair from her face.

"No, you didn't," Naruto insisted. "I was getting hot in these clothes anyway. This was just what I needed to cool off. It's rather hot today, isn't it?" Naruto grinned. "In fact, since we're already wet, how about we go for a swim?"

"Before that, can you do something for me?" Hinata asked. Naruto turned to her with a bright smile as he took off his shirt.

"Name it," Naruto replied. "If I can do it, I will. You have my word on that. And I never go back on my word."

"I know," Hinata replied with a soft, tinkling like laugh. "But I want to be kissed. A true kiss, like one only shared by lovers destined to be together for all eternity. Can you do that for me? I've never had a kiss like that. I want my first to be with you." Naruto dropped his shirt and let it drift away with the rippling water. Without speaking, he stepped closer to her. Hinata waited for him patiently, felt one of his arms go around her shoulder, his other arm going around her waist.

"You ready?" he asked. "I've never done this either. But if it means you happy, I'll do anything." Hinata bravely nodded. Naruto pulled her against his chest. "Here we go." His face dipped down towards hers and their lips made contact. Hinata was lifted into the air as the kiss deepened, one of Hinata's feet popping into the air. Water dripped from her hair onto his face and shoulders. But Naruto either didn't notice or didn't care. Finally, they broke off the kiss. Naruto settled Hinata back down on her feet.

"Thank you," Hinata said joyously. "I've been wanting a kiss like for ages now. Thank you so much. I will be your girlfriend if you'll still have me." The radiant joy Hinata was feeling clearly showed on her face. Hinata snuggled up against Naruto's chest. Naruto wrapped his arms around her, mentally challenging anyone to try and steal his girl away from him.

"No, thank you," Naruto told her gratefully. "For the longest time I've felt like something was missing. Now I feel complete. And I will always be here if you want me." Hinata laughed and broke away from the embrace.

"I'll get your shirt for you," Hinata insisted. She swam off and fished Naruto's shirt from where it had drifted to twenty feet away. "Here." Hinata handed him his shirt. Naruto took it and threw it onto the shore as Hinata shivered. Naruto led Hinata to the shore and removed the picnic lunch from on top of the blanket. He then wrapped the blanket around Hinata's shivering body.

"How about we warm up at my place? You can wear some of my clothes. They'll most likely be big, but they'll be dry," Naruto offered.

"Sounds good," Hinata replied cheerfully. Naruto let Hinata dry off while he packed up the remains of the lunch Ino had put together. Hand in hand, they walked back to the main part of Konoha. Naruto led Hinata to his apartment.

"Give me a sec and I'll find you some clothes and grab us some towels," Naruto promised as he shut the door behind them. He rushed off to his room and found some clothes and grabbed a few large towels from the bathroom. Smiling, he offered Hinata the use of his room to change. Naruto changed in the bathroom. He walked back into his living room a minute later. Hinata was waiting for him on the couch wearing his clothes.

"You're right," she agreed happily. "They are big. I had to tie a knot at the waist to make the pants stay up. And the shirt is baggy enough to almost be pajamas for me," Hinata said as she toweled her soaking hair dry. "I had so much fun today."

"Same here," Naruto agreed happily. "Hinata, you really do make me happy."

"Of course," Hinata told him. "We were meant for each other, to complete each other. Of course we're both happy. And from today on, we'll never be apart. Never ever."

--

I hope you all liked this oneshot. I had fun writing it. And I think my inspiration got going again too, LOL.


End file.
